


Winner Takes All

by jeodoboleo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin can't wait to share the good news.<br/>(note: this is a repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

_I have something to tell you when I get home._

**11:00pm Fri, 13 Aug.**  
**From: Changdol**  
  


*♔  
  


Changmin fits his keys into the door with clumsy fingers. Despite his efforts to be quiet, metal jangles loudly against metal and he cringes at the pounding in his temples.

He opens the door slowly, cautiously, his muscles screaming in protest, but then long knobby fingers curl around the door and it’s yanked the rest of the way open. Changmin blinks, hand hovering over the door handle before falling lifelessly to his side.

Yunho stands there, smiling gently at him for a moment before stepping aside to let the younger man in. Changmin can feel a grin threatening to split across his face as he toes off his shoes, but he crushes the feeling down into his chest, composing his features.

Fingers softly move the collar of Changmin’s jacket to the side and he sighs as he feels heated lips fit snug against the back of his neck.

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho says, and the sound rumbles pleasantly through the younger man’s body.

“Are you okay? You haven’t said a word.”

The feeling is trying to burst out of him again.

Changmin shakes his head, allows Yunho to nuzzle at the skin behind his ear as he peels off his jacket.

The older man continues pressing into him, peppering kisses down the newly revealed skin of his throat, humming breathily, and Changmin’s fingers twitch at the vibrations tickling down his spine.  
  


*♔  
  


_Wht is it? Cnt u tell me now? :o_

**11:03pm Fri, 13 Aug.**  
**From: Yunho**  
  


*♔  
  


“Yunho, I won.”

The lips on his throat still.

“Yunho?” Changmin allows himself to grin at the wall.

Large arms envelop him tightly around his waist before he’s being turned around.

“Oh Changmin,” Yunho whispers, sounding both breathless and in awe and Changmin feels himself heat in pleasure.

Yunho’s wrapping himself around Changmin again before the younger man can speak, nosing along his collarbone to rest his chin in the crook of Changmin’s neck.

“I’m so proud of you.” The words are spoken against his ear and Changmin’s eyes flutter shut.

Yunho steps back to look at Changmin’s face, and the man smiles sleepily at him, his face glowing with content. Yunho takes that moment to brush his fingers under Changmin’s jaw and lean in, touching his lips to Changmin’s.

The younger man makes a pleased sound in his throat and kisses Yunho softly, grasping onto Yunho’s forearms and walking backwards until his back hits the wall.

Changmin yanks him closer by the collar and Yunho falls against him, pushing him further into the wall as their kisses become more heated, more laced with lust and edged with sharp longing.

Soon they turn into something more than I’m so glad that you’re mine and being with you makes my life complete.

Yunho moans into Changmin’s mouth when he feels Changmin’s tongue dip inside, his hips bucking up into Yunho, grinding.

He reaches down to the back of Changmin’s thigh and squeezes, hitches his leg over his hip. Changmin breaks apart with a quiet gasp, a wince knitting his eyebrows and twisting his kiss-swollen lips.

“Something the matter?” Yunho slurs, eyes glittering like dusky jewels.

“I’m a bit sore.”

Yunho’s forehead wrinkles in displeasure, thick eyebrows heavy over his concerned eyes. Sighing, he tenderly sets Changmin’s foot on the ground, brushes slightly dampened tendrils of hair from the younger’s face.

“You’ve worked yourself to death Changmin-ah. You’ve even been more distracted then usual and that’s not like you. You need to rest.”

The younger’s expression closes, his pliant body now rigid under Yunho’s.

“I’m not tired,” Changmin retorts quietly, the grin on his face long gone.

“I’m perfectly-” he yawns.

Yunho puts his hands in his hips, saying pointedly, “See? You are tired. Come, I’ll take you to bed.”

  
*  
♔

_I’m almost home. Just be patient, okay?_

**11:46pm Fri 13 Aug.**  
**From: Changdol**

  
*  
♔

The younger huffs, but follows Yunho into their bedroom without a word. He allows Yunho to sit him gently on the bed, stripping him of his shirt as Changmin leans limply into his touch. Yunho tries not to hiss when he sees the bruises and scrapes littering Changmin’s skin.

But the dots of purple and red look almost beautiful in their stark contrast against Changmin’s pale flesh. Yunho wants to connect those marks together with his tongue, add more to the masterpiece that is his lover’s body with his teeth.

“Changminnie, you have to be more careful,” Yunho mumbles softly, caressing a purpling bruise on Changmin’s chest.

Changmin murmurs something unintelligibly, wanting nothing more than Yunho’s touch and warmth around him.

Yunho exhales, sitting down on his haunches and finishing the job, sliding Changmin’s basketball shorts down his legs, leaving him in only his briefs. He haphazardly folds the clothes and sets them on the chair beside their bed.

He’s about to slide in under the covers next to the younger when Changmin lifts his hips off the bed to delicately slip his underwear off his legs. Yunho’s breath stutters at the sight of Changmin’s erection springing into view, hard and curving gently up towards his stomach.

Changmin trails fingers down his chest, stopping to rub at a budding nipple before he wraps a hand around himself and strokes. He does it tenderly, leisurely; his back arching, heels digging into the mattress.

It’s not until those velvety brown eyes are trained on Yunho that he gets the hint. Yunho slinks up the bed on all fours, humming contentedly when he covers Changmin’s body with his. The heat coming off of Changmin makes him shiver; the younger’s length brushing up against his stomach.

“I miss this, I miss us.” Changmin whispers, eyes hooded.

“I miss you.”

Yunho connects their lips again, emotion rolling and swelling inside him. He whimpers when he feels fingers trail under his shirt, teasing feather light as they slip into his jeans.

“I missed you too. So much.” It comes out as a groan against the younger’s lips, Changmin stroking him swift and firm until he’s leaking into his boxers.

The fingers leave his aching length and he whimpers, Changmin smirking up at him. He tugs at the hem of Yunho’s shirt, voice growly, “Take this off, I want you naked.”

Yunho bites his lip, sitting up quickly to tug his shirt off. The younger man looks stunning underneath him, skin rosy and smooth, littered with old bruises and new; his jeans rubbing marks onto his thighs. His mouth is soft and parted, begging to be kissed again and again.

Changmin’s eyes harden.

“This too,” he says, voice steely as he yanks at the waistband of Yunho’s jeans. “Off.”

Yunho’s pulse quickens, blood thrumming hot inside him. He slips off his jeans without hesitation, and he throws on the floor beside him.

Before he knows it, Changmin’s yanking back down by the scruff of his neck, licking at his lower lip before smiling lazily at him.

“That’s better,” he purrs, curling his legs over Yunho’s calves.

Yunho strokes a hand through the younger’s sweaty hair, the other running fingers softly up and down Changmin’s torso.

“How do you want it?” Yunho asks. He drags the flat of his tongue up the length of Changmin’s throat and he judders underneath him, “Do you want to be inside me today?”

Changmin moans, arching, “N-No.“

"T'day I want you buried ‘n me, fuckin’ me real good.”

His words are slurred and he sounds almost drunk, eyes unfocused. He looks so tired despite his haughty behavior earlier, but he knows Changmin wants it. Needs it. Making small needy sounds into his ear and tugging on his cock.

Yunho’s dick twitches, the anticipation of filling Changmin until he’s breathless burns under his skin.

"God, I want you.” It comes out as a breath.

Yunho’s tongue is heavy in his mouth, feeling like he’s tripping over his words. He slides his hands under Changmin’s thighs again, runs his hands down the back if his legs as be lifts them up.

“Ah ah- s-stop Yunho, that hurts,” Changmin winces, eyes scrunched and forehead wrinkled in pain.

“I’m sorry Changminnie,” Yunho says softly, clucking his tongue.

He presses a kiss to Changmin’s ankle before gently placing Changmin’s legs back down on the bed.

“Maybe we should do it like this,” Yunho suggests, cautiously helping Changmin roll onto his side before spooning him from behind. The younger sighs, sinking into his embrace, the curve if his ass pressing teasingly against his erection.

“You still want to do this?” Yunho says into Changmin’s hair, hand going around to stroke his hip.

“Y-yes. Please.” Changmin grits out, jaw clenched.

Yunho presses a peck to Changmin’s shoulder before rolling over to his bedside table. He rummages around in the messy drawer before his fingers enclose around a tube of lube.

Rolling back over, he breathes heavily as pops open the cap of the lube and squeezes a generous glob onto his fingers. Then he reaches down, between Changmin’s legs and the younger man whimpers, hissing when Yunho circles a slick finger around his entrance before pushing in.

Changmin is quiet, quivering against him as Yunho pumps the finger slowly in and out of him. He adds a second finger after a long while, adding more lube to his already dripping fingers. Soon another finger joins the second, a fourth, and he’s almost adding a fifth but Changmin is clenching spasmodically around him, fingers scrabbling at his thigh as he gasps into the air.

“Yunho, Yunho now. Yunho stop fuckin’ teasing me, fuck-”

Yunho jams his fingers against Changmin’s prostate and the younger arches sharply, shouting.

It isn’t until Changmin lies weakly against him that he tenderly removes his fingers. Changmin groans into his neck at the emptiness. Taking a deep breath, Yunho slathers the rest of the lube on himself before lining up his cock against Changmin’s entrance, his other hand gingerly spreading his legs. Swallowing thickly, he pushes in, Changmin pressing his face into his pillow with a gravelly moan.

“Good?” Yunho asks, tucking a lock of Changmin’s sweaty hair over his ear.

Changmin grinds back, “Yesss.”

Yunho buries himself inside completely before he starts shoving into Changmin slow and firm, the sound of his hips slapping against Changmin’s ass joining their whines and mewls of pleasure.

He sucks at the birthmark under Changmin’s chin, the younger man completely gone, red mouth hanging open in silent pleasure. Soon he’s sobbing into Yunho’s neck, nails digging into Yunho’s flesh as he ramps back, their skin sweaty and slippery as his fingers try and fins purchase on Yunho’s arm, his neck, his thigh.

“Yunho faster,” he mewls, urging against him again.

Yunho grits his teeth, lifting Changmin’s leg higher and Changmin’s shouting again with every thrust, quietly at first, going higher in pitch until he’s nearly hoarse.

Yunho feels Changmin tighten further around him, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. He fucks into Changmin faster; sucking the moans out if his mouth with deep, messy kisses that knocks their teeth together and tugs at their tender lips.

“So good Changmin, you feel so good,” Yunho whimpers, “you’re so wonderful, god, I love you.”

“Love you, love you, love you,” Changmin replies incoherently, turning to look at him with sleepy, hooded eyes, “make me come please.”

Yunho grunts, wrapping a hand around Changmin’s swollen dick and stroking in time with his thrusts. It only takes a few tugs and the younger man is coming harshly into his hand, trembling and wailing and so completely boneless with pleasure.

Yunho joins him in ecstasy a few moments later, a shout that sounds like Changmin’s name on his lips as he crash-lands back to reality.

It isn’t until his heart beat starts to slow that Yunho pulls out of Changmin, the both of them groaning as pearly seed slips down Changmin’s thighs.

“Y'know, I’m still so proud of you,” Yunho says, slipping his arms around Changmin’s waist as the younger holds him close, “but I was actually a bit worried when I got your text. You didn’t have any smiley faces or anything like you usually do so I thought it might be serious.”

The sweat and come on their body starts to cool, Changmin stroking nimble fingers over his spine.

“Thanks,” he says, yawning before a small smile curves his mouth, “and I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t giving away the surprise.”

“Hm, it looks likes it’s past your bedtime young man,” Yunho teases, grinning when Changmin rolls his eyes at him. Yunho nuzzles him, settling down as Changmin covers them both with the duvet.

“Goodnight _dad_ ,” Changmin snorts.

Another yawn. He curls up into Yunho’s side, sweetly pressing his lips against his chest.

“’Night. Love you,” Yunho yawns, feeling his eyes droop.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
